A Brother's Love
by bronzehairedgirl
Summary: Edward is hunting and sends Emmett to keep an eye on Bella. An exploration of Bella and Emmett's relationship.
1. Someone to Watch Over Me

**A Brother's Love**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: A huge thank you to my betas – sillybella, the beauty of grace, and dracoangelica. Thanks for all your help, support and encouragement. You guys rock!

This started as a short one shot, but then I realized I would need to switch POV, so there will be one more part. This is my first time writing fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**_Chapter 1: Someone to Watch Over Me_**

by bronzehairedgirl

"Night, Dad," I called out from the foot of the stairs.

"Going to bed so early?" he asked.

"I'm going on up to my room, but I'll probably read for a while," I clarified.

He eyed me suspiciously. "Okay, goodnight," he said hesitantly, with a note of incredulity in his voice. He would be checking on me later, the same as every night since he imposed my house arrest.

I trudged up the steps, not looking forward to my night alone. Edward was hunting. I just hoped I could find something with which to occupy myself until I got sleepy.

As I entered my room and turned on the light, I jumped. My hand flew to my mouth, barely containing a startled cry. My reaction was met with a hearty, but quiet chuckle. I quickly shut the door.

_Great._ I blushed bright pink, a little embarrassed by my response to his presence. My cheeks burned with the rush of blood.

He doubled over, barely able to contain his laughter. He always thought my human reactions were hilarious.

"Emmett!" I hissed. "Charlie's going to hear you!"

"Sorry, Bella," he said, straightening up. "It just never gets old." He chuckled again before regaining his composure.

I threw a shoe at him. It was pointless, of course, as he caught it with barely any effort. _Stupid vampire reflexes._

"What was that for?" he asked, feigning shock.

"For scaring the life out of me. What are you doing here?"

"To keep an eye on you in case Victoria shows up." He looked a little confused. "Edward said he told you."

"He did. But I meant, what are you doing _here_, in my room?" I explained. I knew he was coming tonight, but I had expected him to watch the house from outside. And it wasn't that I didn't want him here – it was just a little strange having someone other than Edward in my room.

"Well," he said with a mischievous grin, "I thought it would be more interesting than sitting outside. And I was right."

"Fine," I said with a sigh, giving in easily. "But Charlie checks on me every night before he goes to bed. He can't find out you're here. He'd kill us both."

He scoffed, "Right."

"Well, he would certainly try. He does own a gun you know. And I don't think you would be able to explain why a bullet ricocheted off your skin." Of course I was exaggerating. I knew Charlie would never shoot anyone without just cause. But Emmett understood my point.

"He'll never know I'm here. The only question is whether I can fit in there," he eyed my tiny closet dubiously, "or if I'll have to jump out the window."

"Well, while you figure that out, I'll be across the hall having a human moment." I grabbed my pajamas and toiletries bag. "Stay here and be quiet."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a mock salute.

I took my time getting ready for bed. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all. I enjoyed spending time with Emmett, but we had certainly not had much opportunity lately. I still found it amusing that the guy I once found so utterly terrifying was the same person I now thought of as a giant teddy bear – someone to make you feel safe when you were afraid, someone to comfort you when you were sad, and someone to listen to you when you needed to talk…someone like a big brother. I knew the part of Emmett that frightened people was more than _just_ show, but deep down there was a softer side. A side that he allowed the people he cared about to see.

As I entered my room I was surprised once again, only this time it was because the room was empty. I shut the door and looked around. "Emmett?" I whispered.

The door to my closet quietly opened. This time I was the one trying hard to stifle my laughter. Emmett was wedged uncomfortably inside my thimble-sized closet. I was surprised he had even managed to get the door closed. The look on his face was hard to read – an odd mixture of annoyance and triumph. "_What_ are you doing?" I snickered.

"I needed to know if it was an option," he explained as he unfolded himself from the closet. "So, I guess it's the window next time."

"Um, Emmett?" I tried unsuccessfully to keep a straight face. "I don't think that color suits you." I nearly choked on my laughter as I pointed to his chest.

He looked down to find a lilac top with a scoop neck clinging to the front of his shirt. "Hmph," he grunted as he tossed it to me.

I returned the top to the closet and then went to sit on my bed. Emmett stood looking around the room. My bedroom had never appeared so tiny. Emmett seemed to fill the small space.

"So," he finally asked, "what do we do now?" It occurred to me that Emmett wasn't exactly sure what his role was here in my room. He understood protection, but my normal bedtime routine was out of his realm of expertise.

"Why don't you sit," I said, patting the bed beside me, "and we can talk for a while. At least until I get sleepy."

He stood, considering for a moment before coming over to sit with his back against the wall and his feet dangling over the edge of the bed.

"So how about I regale you with more stories of my adventures?"

"Sounds great," I said smiling. His stories were always entertaining.

We talked about everything from funny stories about various members of the Cullen family to our childhood memories. When he talked about his human family, I was intrigued. It was rare for any of the Cullens to talk about their human lives. I sat engrossed as he talked about his brothers and sisters, his parents, and his nieces and nephews. One thing was very evident – his family was important to him.

We had been talking for a while when Emmett froze. I sat as still as possible, listening. I heard the TV go silent and then footsteps. Charlie must be coming upstairs. Suddenly, Emmett was gone. The only indication I had as to where he went was the brief blast of damp night air. I reached over and picked up one of the books on my nightstand – I didn't know which one – while sliding under the covers. I had just gotten settled, making sure the book was turned correctly, when Charlie opened my door.

I looked up from my book and smiled innocently. "Hi Dad." I was getting better at these little charades.

He returned my smile before scanning the room to be sure everything was as it should be. Satisfied, he nodded. "Night, Bells."

"Night." I waited until he had returned to his room and shut the door before slipping over to the window. Emmett was back inside just seconds after I opened it.

"Well?" he asked anxiously.

"He didn't suspect a thing," I replied.

"Good," he nodded. "While I was out there I did a check of the immediate area around the house and everything appears to be fine."

I shuddered as I remembered the reason he was here. He noticed and his face softened with concern. "Don't worry, Bella. You're safe. I would never let anything hurt you." He put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a reassuring hug.

"I know." My voice sounded weak, but I did feel safe with him here.

"Sit back down," he said, pulling me towards the bed. "Are you sleepy yet?"

"Not really," I replied honestly as we sat on the bed. I wasn't tired enough to try to sleep without the comfort of Edward beside me.

Emmett looked at me, considering what he was about to say. "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said, and then wondered if I had spoken too quickly.

"After we left…" He stopped, unsure of how to proceed. "What happened to you? How did you handle it?"

I looked at him wondering if I would be able to talk about this. I saw only concern in his deep golden eyes and I felt at ease. "I didn't _handle_ it. I spiraled into the worst depression imaginable. I may have still been alive, but I was no longer living. Everything hurt, so I refused to feel. I honestly don't remember much of anything that happened between the day Edward told me goodbye and some time in January."

My voice broke slightly as I talked. I couldn't hide the sadness. This was difficult to talk about. I hadn't really discussed it with anyone except Edward and Alice. My words seemed to stir something in Emmett. The sorrow I saw in his face was almost painful.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I could see the sincerity in his eyes. "We didn't want to leave. Alice and I argued with Edward about it. We told him he was making the worst mistake of his life. But I couldn't talk him out of it." I heard the regret in his voice and wondered how the situation had impacted their relationship.

"I tried to remind him how much you meant, not just to him, but to all of us. We were thrilled that he had finally found someone that completed him. He had been so happy. You were the best thing for him and we could all see that. I even explained to him how much you meant to me. I enjoyed having you around. You're funny." He gave me a playful nudge. "The clumsiness, the blushing…it's all highly amusing."

"I'm so glad to be a source of entertainment for you," I quipped sarcastically.

He chuckled. "I had already begun to think of you as my sister. And I loved you as much as any other member of my family." I was mildly surprised by this admission, even though I felt the same way.

"In the end, Edward begged me to understand. He said if we really loved you we had to do everything possible to keep you safe. I couldn't argue with that." He searched my face. I could see he needed me to understand what he was saying. Did he think I blamed him? Or did he blame himself for not stopping Edward from leaving? I nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"I still didn't want to leave. I felt like I was abandoning a family member. But I went along with his decision because he needed my support. I could see how hard it was for him – how much it hurt him. Misguided as it might have been, I could understand his reasons. He only wanted you to be safe. I couldn't fault him for that." He paused and intense sadness flooded his beautiful features. "Then when he ran off on his own, I felt like I had lost my brother, too. I think everyone felt like we had lost two family members."

"_Every_one?" I asked, not able to hide my skepticism.

I regretted saying anything as soon as I saw him grimace. "I know," he said sadly. "Not so much on Rosalie's part. Not then. But she does see your importance to our family now."

"I'm not so sure. She did vote no." I wanted to understand Rosalie, but I needed to be careful. I was talking to the man who loved her and I didn't want to hurt him with careless words.

"That wasn't because she didn't want you in the family. She has a hard time dealing with the issues of being a vampire. She wishes she was still human. She didn't want you to regret the decision. Believe it or not, she voted no because she cares."

I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't sure I believed him.

"Really. She loves Edward and she knows now just how important you are to him. Give her a chance Bella. She's coming around."

I nodded. I was willing to try. I knew it would make him happy if Rosalie and I could get along.

I yawned and looked at the clock on my nightstand—2:20. I was surprised it was so late.

Emmett noticed the hour as well. "You better get some sleep Bella. Edward is going to kill me for keeping you up all night. He won't be happy if you can't stay awake when he gets home."

He moved from the bed to the rocking chair while I slid beneath the covers. "Thanks Emmett…for everything," I whispered.

He shrugged, "I take care of my family."

I smiled as I closed my eyes. I was delighted he considered me part of his family. The feeling was mutual.


	2. When an Angel Sleeps

**A Brother's Love**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Another huge thank you to my betas – sillybella and be my escape. You two were much more than just beta readers. You talked me through this process and helped me figure out how to turn a vague idea into a story. I appreciate all your help and encouragement.

**_Chapter 2: When an Angel Sleeps_**

by bronzehairedgirl

I sat in the rocking chair, watching out the window as Bella slept. It had been hard to hear how much pain it had caused her when Edward decided to leave. She wasn't the only one affected by Edward's decision. I knew Edward had tortured himself to do what he thought was right. Our family wasn't the same after we left Forks. So much had been lost – love and happiness, for starters. The only hope any of us had was Alice's belief that Edward wouldn't be able to stay away very long. Then even that was taken away when Alice had her vision. We all thought Bella had killed herself because Edward had left her. It was difficult dealing with my grief for Bella. But even worse was the anxiety I experienced while trying to figure out how I was going to tell Edward. The whole family would need to be there, but I felt I should be the one to break the news. We definitely needed to have the conversation face to face – with Carlisle and Jasper there to keep him from doing something extreme.

I didn't find out what Rose had done until Alice called. How could she have been so stupid? I know she thought she was helping, that it would bring the family back together, but she grossly underestimated Edward's feelings for Bella. I've never been so angry with her. If I hadn't seen the sincere remorse in her eyes I don't think I could have ever forgiven her. Thank God, Bella got to Edward in time. We were all indebted to her for risking her life to save his. It was unbearable to think about what would have happened to our family if she had been too late. We all would have been inconsolably grief-stricken. But Esme would have also been absolutely heartbroken. Edward had always had a special place in her heart.

I easily understood why Edward loved Bella so much. She is such a giving person. It amazed me how she immediately forgave Rosalie. I smiled at the memory of how, even though she had been close to passing out from exhaustion, Bella mumbled, _'Of course I forgive you,'_ to Rose. I knew Rosalie regretted her actions and the problems she had caused. Her apology to Edward didn't surprise me. She loved Edward. However, her apology to Bella shocked me. I had never heard her use Bella's name before that day. I was proud of her for humbling herself and taking responsibility for her actions. Rose's attitude toward Bella was softening. I didn't expect them to ever be best friends, but I hoped they could at least be friendly to one another.

I looked over at Bella as she stirred. I wanted to be in the house tonight because I was curious. Lord knows, we have given Edward a hard time about staying every night. This was my opportunity to find out what was so fascinating. She moved again and mumbled something. I couldn't make out what she said, but she had definitely spoken. Sleep talking? This could be interesting. I leaned forward to listen closely.

She mumbled again. Then with a sigh she breathed, "Oh, Edward." Of course, I didn't know _exactly_ what she was dreaming, but from what I was hearing and seeing, I had a fairly good guess. I chuckled to myself. Bella was having a very good dream. It was certainly entertaining even though I felt a little like a peeping Tom. I held back another laugh thinking I had finally found the reason Edward enjoyed watching her sleep.

She eventually fell still and quiet and her breathing returned to the steady rhythm of deep sleep. I went back to watching the forest, still amused by what I had just observed. Dreams – I didn't remember what it was like to dream. I didn't remember what it was like to sleep for that matter. Day dreams, on the other hand, I knew about. I smiled lasciviously as I let my thoughts drift to Rose.

A short time later I was startled when Bella cried out, "No! Please don't!"

I whipped my head around to look at her. A weak cry escaped her lips as she begged, "Please!" I could tell by the deep anguish and intense fear showing on her face that this was _not_ a good dream. Even though it wasn't real, I couldn't stand seeing her so afraid. I knelt beside her bed and gently brushed the hair from her face.

"It's okay Bella. I'm here." I felt completely helpless – something I've rarely experienced. _Is she dreaming about Victoria? The Volturi?_ I would gladly fight whomever or whatever was causing her so much pain…but it was only a dream.Only a dream, but probably caused by a very real fear.

She whimpered again. "Please don't go! Don't leave me! Please!"

I froze for a moment as I realized what her dream must be about. _Damn it! She's dreaming about Edward leaving her. _This hurt my lifeless heart. _I shouldn't have asked her about it. What was I thinking?_

"Shhh…Bella, everything's fine. It's only a dream. I'm here. Edward will be back tomorrow," I said desperately. I wanted this nightmare to end. I was about to wake her when she let out one last soft whimper and settled down. I sank to the floor, leaning against the bed, and let my head drop into my hands. This wasn't something from which I could protect her. I was afraid Edward's leaving would haunt her forever.

I had too many reasons for wanting to protect her. I had told her earlier that I thought of her as a sister, which in itself was enough. The bigger reason was Edward. I almost lost him once. I wouldn't go through that again. He loved her, she loved him, and they couldn't survive without each other. I loved them both and I would do everything I possibly could to help them.

An hour later I was still sitting by her bed when she started to stir again. _Please let this be a good dream. _ I turned so I could see her. She looked content as she mumbled something. I propped my arm on the edge of the bed to get more comfortable while I waited to see how this would play out. She snuggled closer, resting her head on my shoulder. She intertwined one arm with mine and placed the other around my neck. _Okay. She must think I'm Edward. How do I get out of this without waking her?_ Edward I could handle, but I was afraid of Rose's reaction if she found out about this. I started trying to slip out of her embrace when she tightened her grip, pressing closer.

"Mmmm….Emmett," she whispered.

"What!!" I was so shocked I jerked away from her, almost forgetting to control the volume of my voice. She giggled and I noticed she had one eye slightly open.

"Bella? You awake?" I asked, still not certain.

"Gotcha!" she laughed, opening both eyes now. "The look on your face was priceless."

"That wasn't funny," I scowled. Why did I feel like my heart had just leapt out of my chest? "I thought you were dreaming about Edward."

"It was funny and you know it," she said, propping herself up on her elbow. "And I was dreaming about Edward, but I woke up when you tried to slip away from me. I guess you were too busy trying to get away to notice my embarrassment, so I decided to have some fun with it. You would have done the same thing," she accused.

My shock had faded and I started to laugh. "True," I said. I gave her a slow, calculating grin. "But you really don't want to start with me. Payback can be rough for you, but so much fun for me." She raised an eyebrow and smiled smugly. I knew from her look this wouldn't end here. There were sure to be many more practical jokes in our future.

In one quick movement she never saw, I pulled her elbow out from under her, making her fall back on the bed. "Go back to sleep Bella," I laughed as I walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. She laughed, too, shaking her head. She turned onto her side, giggling again, and eventually drifted back to sleep.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Charlie left just after sunrise. I knew Edward would be here by mid morning and I wondered how long Bella would sleep after staying up so late. I looked over at her sleeping peacefully._ Should I wake her before Edward gets here? _It was Saturday. I didn't think there was any reason she needed to wake early. She had mentioned work, but that wasn't until early afternoon. _No, I'll let her sleep._

Bella was still asleep when I saw Edward step out of the woods just after 10:30. People had been coming and going from neighboring houses all morning. Someone might see Edward if he tried to come in the window as usual. I went down to let him in the front door.

"Where is Bella?" he asked with concern as soon as the door closed.

"Still asleep," I said uncertainly.

"Is she okay?" He sounded slightly panicked.

"She's fine." _So I guess she's usually up by now._

"Yes, she is," he said sternly, answering my thought.

"Sorry about that." _I lost track of the time last night._ "We were talking and she stayed up late."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Were there any problems?" he asked. This felt a little like the changing of the guards.

"No. It was a quiet night." I chuckled, "At least until she started talking in her sleep."

He grinned knowingly. "What did she say?"

"I recall hearing your name more times than I cared to count. And it appeared the dream was a _very_ good one." I let the memory of what I had witnessed play through my thoughts. I saw the look of pleasure cross his face before he glared at me, realizing I had watched it all. I laughed, "You're going to have to do something about that soon, before one of you explodes!"

I wasn't fast enough, and his punch landed squarely on my shoulder. I roared with laughter as I stumbled back against the wall. O_ne of you will have to give in soon. It's only a matter of time. _I recovered, but Bella's little joke popped into my mind without warning.

Edward smirked, "Serves you right." He was enjoying my discomfort from Bella's joke a little too much.

"Anything else I need to know about?" he asked.

I cleared my throat to continue the night's report. I told him more seriously, "She worried me a little with the nightmare."

"She had a nightmare?" He sounded anxious and the worry showed on his face. His eyes filled with sadness as he asked, "Was I in that one, too?"

I didn't want to tell him, but he'd find out through my thoughts, anyway. I nodded. "I think so. I'm pretty sure she dreamed about you leaving." A vision of Bella's anguished face flashed through my mind before I could stop it. His whole body tensed. He closed his eyes and let out a deep, shaky sigh.

I laid my hand on his shoulder. _I'm sorry. It was one of the things we talked about._ I watched him carefully. I knew he hated himself for causing Bella so much pain. "I was able to calm her, and after that she slept soundly," I reassured him. I pictured Bella's serene face as she slept this morning. He opened his eyes and gave a small nod of gratitude. He glanced toward the stairs. He still looked concerned, but he was relaxed again.

"Tell Bella I'll see her later," I said with a soft smile, still watching his face. I knew he was eager to see her. He nodded and disappeared up the stairs.

I walked out the door and smiled as I heard Edward tenderly say, "Bella, my love. It's time to wake up." They truly were good for each other.


End file.
